Kagome Hates Mondays
by ChaoticFlower15
Summary: Kagome's late for work, and with InuYasha Takahashi as her boss, she's in trouble. Join Kagome on her way to work on this Monday morning.  Inspired by the song, "This is the Stuff" by Francesca Battistelli.


(Inspired by the Francesca Battistelli song, "This is the Stuff". Then I went on my own from there! This is just meant to be amusing fluff. Please enjoy :D )

Why Kagome Hates Mondays

"Oh, come on!" I threw my purse onto the table. "It's too early in the morning to be tormenting me, Life. Especially on a Monday! Cut me some slack, will you!" I yelled at the ceiling. I could not believe it. I had five minutes to get to work, which is a twenty minute drive (including the time it takes to find a spot in the parking garage). And my car keys and my cellphone were nowhere to be found.

Great going, Kagome. You deserve a Fail of the Week Trophy.

I rummage around my desk and the key rack. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Frustration was starting to set in. A knock at the door distracted me from my mental list of places to check. I answered it with a grumpy, "What?" Staring back at me with a shocked expression was the owner of the apartment building. He was holding a massive key ring.

"I found your keys! You dropped them when you came in last night." He winked. "You musta been awfully upset about losing them. I've never seen ya with a temper before."

I apologized and thanked him for returning my keys. After he left, I grabbed my purse and flew to my car. I guess I could live without my cell for a day, right?

I headed for the interstate, desperately trying to make up for lost time. If I was late, Mr. Takahashi would have my head! Only two minutes into my journey I hear the wail of a siren. A police car was following the car beside me. Oh, wait... Oh for the love of...! I pulled over to the side of the road and the police followed suit.

I rolled down my window and dug out the insurance information and my driver's license. The officer walked up to my window, peering at me with suspicion. "Good morning, Miss. You realize you were going 45 in a 35 zone?" His question was somewhat muffled because of his over grown mustache.

I put on my most innocent face. "No, sir. Not until you signaled for me to pull over."

"Why are you in such a hurry on this lovely morning?"

"I'm late for work. I lost my keys and heads will roll if I'm not on time."

"I see. Well, I need your license and registration." I handed the papers to him and he trotted off to his car to run my info. I proceeded to hate myself for not paying attention to the speedometer. IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT...

My self-loathing was interrupted by the Nyan-Cat Nyanning... What the...? Oh! My phone! I dug around until I found it. Oh, Caller ID, please be wrong... Please don't be the office... I answered tentatively. "Hello?"

"Kagome, where are you?" Miroku, my best friend and coworker, half-whispered, half-shouted into the phone. "You're late!"

"I know, I know!" I whined. "You would NOT believe what a morning I'm having. I -"

A new voice interrupted me. "HIGURASHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Busted. Oooh boy, was I in trouble. "Good morning, Mr. Takahashi. I'm currently just beyond the intersection of Shikon and Negima and -"

"And what are you doing there and not here, doing your job?" The boss could make any question a dagger that chipped years off your life.

I glanced back at the police man. He was still reading my info. "I'm sort of busy right now, so I-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BUSY?"

I tried my hardest to restrain myself, but a little anger trickled into my words. "I'm pulled over, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can!" The officer was back, motioning for me to end the call.

"Higurashi you have ten minutes to get here, or you're in a world of trouble!"

"InuYasha, can't you cut her some slack?" Miroku's voice sounded pleading.

"Shut up!" He directed his attention back to me. "TEN MINUTES. Understand?" His gruff voice left my ears ringing. Then he hung up.

I put my phone in my purse and turned back to the officer. "That your boss?" he asked. I nodded. "A piece of work, that one. I could hear him yelling at you back at the squad car." I sighed. Of course he could. "Well little miss, I ought to give you a hefty fine," he continued, "but I'll let you off with a smaller fine since this is your first time being pulled over."

And so I got off with a fifty dollar fine. Pulling back into traffic, I watched my speedometer obsessively. I did NOT want to be slammed with the full fee.

God, I hate Mondays.

I took the next exit ramp and merged onto the interstate. Even though the speed limit was now 65 but everyone else was going at least 80, I was not taking any more chances. Fifteen minutes later, I took the exit to Takahashi Corporation and fought my way through the morning rush hour into the parking garage. I wasn't used to fending off everyone else for a parking spot. Because I am Mr. Takahashi's personal secretary, I usually start my day 30 minutes earlier than the rest of the employees, except Miroku, who is Mr. Takahashi's advisor. They went to the same middle and high schools, which is odd because Miroku lived in the house next to mine for most of my childhood.

After finally finding a spot that someone hadn't either peeled into right as I went to park or someone had parked halfway in a spot and halfway in the one next to it, I jumped out of my car and gathered my stuff. I was nearly thirty minutes late. Oh, great deity of promptness, please don't let something else get in my way this mor-

"Hiya, hotness." Oh Lord, please no!

"Hi, Kouga," I replied monotonously. "I'm kinda late so-"

"Looking good today!" Obviously, he didn't get the hint. Maybe his ponytail is too tight?

I walked past him, desperate to escape.

"Hey, wait up! Did I tell you how beautiful your eyes are this morning?"

Congratulations, Kagome. You have won the Fail Cup of the Year!

I actually ran to the elevator that would take me to the main lobby. "Hurry up, hurry up!" I chanted. I stared at the elevator doors, willing them to open. Finally it did and I rushed inside. Kouga had nearly caught up to me by this time. Geez, he's fast! I pressed the close button frantically. I CANNOT deal with Kouga today. No way. No freaking way.

"Hey, Kagome! Are you listening to-" The doors shut. Thank you! Thank you!

In the lobby, I walked to the far edge and took another elevator to the 18th floor. Luckily, this elevator is usually for the higher ups, Mr. Takahashi, his half-brother (Sesshomaru, the "other" Mr. Takahashi, or "Ice King" as Miroku called him), Miroku, me, and about 40 people who worked directly with the Takahashis. Exiting the elevator, I nearly bumped into Sesshomaru. He raised his eyebrows in a manner that could only be him saying, "You're late and you have the guts to show up?" in Eyebrowian.

"You're late, and you have the guts to show up?" Sesshomaru's right hand man, Jaken, shouted at me. Jaken, as short as he is, thinks he is the best of all of us, save Sesshomaru of course.

I tried to grin, but it was more of a grimace. "Do I have a choice?" They got in the elevator and I continued to my office. I paused, my hand almost on the door knob. If I'm really quiet, I maybe I can sneak in and no one will notice. Mr. Takahashi's office is down the hallway that connects with my office, but if he has his door shut as he usually does, I may have a chance.

"HIGURASHI!" Or maybe not. "Stop standing there, I know it's you! I smelled your scent when you got off the elevator." Frigging half-demon senses... I just can't win, can I?

I entered my office and plopped into my chair, dumping my bag on the floor. Miroku was seated at the second desk by the window. "Don't get too comfy, Boss wants to have a word with you." He pointed to the hallway.

With every step I took toward his office, I tried not to turn around and hightail it back to my little Toyota. I knocked on the door, which was stupid. He knew it was me.

"Get in here! I have a bone to pick with you, Higurashi..."

Joy. I went inside and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Takahashi's oversized mahogany desk. He had his equally oversized chair turned around, so I could only see the tops of his dog ears over the back of it. He turned around in a dramatic fashion fit for a Mafia movie. His gold eyes scrutinized me.

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "Why are you over a half hour later this morning?" He raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath. He's been known to fire some people because they were tardy once. "Well, Sir, I lost the keys to my car. Then I was pulled over. Then I couldn't find a spot in the parking garage. Then Kouga was being an idiot..." Oops. That was kind of unprofessional. Today just sucks.

"Kouga," Mr. Takahashi growled. "That idiot still stalking you?"

I blushed a little. Ever since Kouga and I broke up in ninth grade, he's followed me around like puppy, bringing me gifts, flirting at every opportunity he gets. "I wouldn't call it stalking, per se..."

Mr. Takahashi interrupted. "Whatever. If he gives you any more trouble, you come directly to me. Got that?" He peered at me through his reading glasses, which only seemed to reinforce the color of his eyes.

I blushed a little deeper. "Uh... okay. Sir." Mr. Takahashi may seem like a strict old man, but in reality he's only a year older than I am. When he says things like that, I'm not really sure what he means. But it was sort of sweet... Ack. No. He's your BOSS. No.

Then Mr. Takahashi does the unthinkable. He BLUSHES. Not much, just a enough for me to notice. "Yeah, well... Now about your punishment for being late." Drat. "Considering what day it is, I think I'll let this one slide."

I was dumbfounded. "You mean because it's Monday, you're letting me off the hook?"

Mr. Takahashi stared at me as if I had two heads. "You're saying you don't know what day it is?"

"Uh, no...?"

Miroku chuckled. I hadn't even heard him come in. "That's amazing, Kagome. InuYasha, will you do the honors?"

Mr. Takahashi bent down and dug through his desk drawer. Sitting back up, he placed an well-wrapped present on the desk, with a bow and everything. "Higurashi, it's your birthday."

It's my birthday? I facepalmed. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe I forgot."

Mr. Takahashi handed me the present, and Miroku gave me another one. "You're an idiot!" Miroku said goodnaturedly. At least I think it was...

After being dismissed with a "Don't let it happen again! I'm serious. I can't have my best secretary being late" and a rare smile from the boss, I went back to my desk and opened my presents. Miroku had got me Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Of course he knew I wanted it! Too bad I don't have a Wii. Oh well. I guess I'll have to go to Souta's to play.

I opened Mr. Takahashi's present. It was much bigger than Miroku's, and I wondered how the heck he had fit it in the drawer. Ripping off the paper, I stared in disbelief. On my desk sat a Wii and a limited edition Tri-Force Wiimote. I had seen those Wiimotes sell on eBay for 400 bucks... HOLY CRAP! How did he know...? MIROKU. Or maybe it was the Tri-Force earrings I wore every Friday?

I laughed. So much for having a bad day. "Best. Day. Ever!" I yelled, totally unprofessional.

I heard a "Well done, Miroku," and a "Why thank you, not too shabby yourself, Inu-chan!", followed by a "SHUT UP. DON'T CALL ME THAT AGAIN! This isn't middle school, idiot!"

Maybe Mondays aren't so bad, afterall.


End file.
